(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for encoding a constant amplitude of a transmitting signal in a code division multiplexing communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a code division multiplexing (CDM) communication system, a constant amplitude encoding apparatus that adjusts a signal of a multilevel that is formed by adding several orthogonal codes to a constant amplitude having a constant amplitude may be used.
In such a constant amplitude encoding apparatus, technology that can lower power consumption and that can secure tenacity against interference through a serial/parallel converter and a parity bit was suggested, but it was technology that modulates and demodulates data to transmit data of a binary orthogonal code of a constant amplitude.
Further, technology (Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2010-0135660) that can obtain 3/4 transmission efficiency of a diffused signal by adding surplus information for converting a constant amplitude was suggested, but it has a drawback of being technology for enhancing only transmission efficiency due to multiplexing.